darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
626
Jeff digs up Peter's coffin and finds it empty. Adam follows Eve to Jeff's apartment and strangles her. Later Jeff and Vicky discuss their lack of a future together and before discovering Eve's body in his closet. Synopsis Teaser : An early dusk over the great estate of Collinwood as if the night were trying to cover what has happened here. An afternoon which started with the highest hopes of happiness, has ended in tragedy. The guests all assembled for a wedding have all left the great house, knowing that wedding may never take place. And the would-be groom has run frantically to a deserted graveyard, to find a grave nearly 200 years old, a grave which may be his own. Elizabeth helps Victoria put away her wedding gown and veil while Roger catches up with Jeff at Widow's Hill Cemetery. Roger tries to get Jeff to not open the grave and threatens to call the police. Jeff opens Peter's coffin anyway and finds it empty. Act I Jeff reels from seeing the empty grave, but Roger tries to convince him that it means nothing. Jeff states that he no longer believes that he is really alive and from this century. Roger convinces Jeff to stay away from Vicky while in this state. Meanwhile, Vicky decides to go to the cemetery, but Elizabeth convinces her to stay. She tells Elizabeth that Jeff told her that Eve was the one who traveled back in time and brought back The Collins Family History Book. Vicky makes Elizabeth swear that the men will not keep any secrets from her. Looking through the book Victoria reads about her own execution in 1975/76 and flashes back to the gallows and Collinsport Gaol. Act II Victoria continues her flashback of Peter Bradford and the day of her hanging, particularly Peter's insistence that he would find her. Roger returns and tell Victoria that he left Jeff in the graveyard. Victoria is determined to see Peter. Meanwhile, Eve goes to Jeff's boarding room and, thinking he is at the door in the dark, calls to him and tells him he "will make everything all right", but when the figure steps out of the shadows, it turns out to be Adam. They fight and Eve confesses that earlier in the day she had lied to him when she said she was happy with Adam, but that she has always hated him because of his physical deformities. Adam looses control and strangles Eve. We hear her death scream. Act III Jeff returns to his room with a plan to go back to New York City. He begins to pack his suitcase when Vicky arrives. He lets her in and tells her he has decided to leave because he does not know how much longer he will be allowed to stay in the 20th century now that he knows he really is Peter Bradford. She tells him there is still time to get married tonight, but he keeps packing and begs her stop begging. Jeff sees something frightening in the closet and tries to get Victoria to leave, but having seen the expression on his face, she goes to the closet and sees Eve's corpse. Memorable quotes Jeff (to Victoria): "Why? You want to keep track of me? The amazing new phenomena? The ghost who breathes?" Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * Roger Davis as Jeff Clark → * and Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * Robert Rodan as Adam → * Marie Wallace as Eve → Background information and notes * Judge McClain is name of the person who was supposed to perform the wedding ceremony. Continuity and mistakes * Joan Bennett vacillates between saying Roger and Jeff will return soon, when either name would have been acceptable. * Roger Davis drops a book while speaking to Victoria and packing, she almost picks it up. 0626